<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re either in the smoke club or you’re committing identity theft by Zoya113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387835">You’re either in the smoke club or you’re committing identity theft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113'>Zoya113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I stole some Alice &amp; Ethan content from ourfandomcrazyuniverse, Sof and Bee are twins, Teenager shenanigans, dysfunctional home life, smoking weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smoke club is just a little too high to notice the difference between Sof and her twin, Bee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/ Deb, Ethan Green/ Lex Foster, Sof &amp; Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re either in the smoke club or you’re committing identity theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m borrowing Razussy’s idea of Sof and the Hatchetfield Bee being twins n we’re calling her Bee instead of Bea to match the theme of Sof’s mother being not fit to name children</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sof, did you take my sweater again?” Bee stormed into her twins room, finding her sister in just the jumper she was looking for. “Sof!” She snapped. </p><p>“You can have it back later you know!” Sof defended herself, busy applying eyeliner and too focused to say much else. They had a crack in the bottom of the bathroom mirror and neither her nor her twin were tall enough to quite get past it which meant a lot of standing on the tips of their toes for makeup. </p><p>“Well you have to ask first!” She retorted, snatching a bobby pin up off the sink to fix up her hair. “You can’t just come into my room.” </p><p>“Well that was my bobby pin, are you not gonna ask?” Sof snorted. “Hypocrite.” With one last stroke of her hand she capped her eyeliner back up, tucking it into her pocket now that it had been established they were both thieves. “Mom hasn’t done the washing all week so I didn’t have a sweater to wear.”</p><p>“One that didn’t smell like pot?” Bee grumbled, trying to lean into the mirror that her sister was hogging. “Well what am I supposed to wear today then?” </p><p>“You can go borrow one of mine,” she shrugged. “I have one in my closet it just didn’t go with my skirt.” </p><p>“Oh you are so awful, Sof!” </p><p>“Hey, when I was your age I was not that mean!” She snarked back, her laugh following Bee down the corridor to her room. </p><p>“You’re only two minutes older!” She shouted back, so sick and tired of that joke. </p><p>The jumper in question was one of Sof’s old things. A jumper Bee considered particularly ugly, a deep grey with some bright red logo on the breast. Honestly, she didn’t know grey could clash with anything until she saw this. Their mother brought it from an op shop for their birthday a while back, and even her clown twin sister had enough sense to consider it ugly. But even if Sof barely ever wore it, it still smelt like weed. </p><p>“Does go with your skirt?” Bee growled as she marched back past the bathroom. “Doesn’t go with anything!” She exclaimed. It provided such a terrible contrast with her yellow skirt that she didn’t even want to look herself in the mirror. “Now come on, get your shoes on or we’ll be late for school!” </p><p>“I’m not done getting ready,” Sof was trying to get her hair in its usual bun - which she totally stole from Bee, by the way. But she was moving far too slowly if she wanted to make it to school on time. “We’re going to have to race,” she checked the time on her phone. </p><p>“Leave without me then,” Sof shrugged, not even looking away from the mirror. Hell, she was probably going to be late on purpose. </p><p>It was a good thing she had Bee to keep her in line. “But I don’t wanna walk alone!” She whined, setting off again to go pack her sister’s bag for her. </p><p>Her mother wasn’t up yet, although she didn’t expect her to be until long after they had left. She grabbed a browning apple from the fruit bowl to toss into Sof’s bag, grabbing a banana for herself. Sometimes she felt like the only adult around here. “Sof!” She shouted again. </p><p>“Hold on!” She called back, her voice slightly echoey from the bathroom tiles. </p><p>Bee pursed her lips shut as she got her bag off the couch and swung it on over her shoulders. Well she was frustrated now, if they were late to school and she had to wear this ugly jacket just because of her sister the whole day would be ruined! And Sof can try her own luck making her own dinner for a change. She let a minute pass before calling her sister again, shouting a little louder this time. </p><p>“Okay! I’m coming!” She still took her time coming down the corridor, so to make a point Bee made sure to shove her bag at her, and walk just a little faster. </p><p>She hated that nothing bothered her sister. She didn’t even get anxious when their mother was up and around or when she didn’t study for a test. It was like she was perpetually stoned. </p><p>“You worry way too much. What’s gonna happen if you’re five minutes late?” Sof rolled her eyes as they made it through the school gates ten minutes earlier than they had to. </p><p>“It means you have to hurry at the lockers and that means I forget things and then I come into class unprepared and late so everyone looks at you when you walk through the door and they stare at you until you sit down and I hate that!” She yanked at the lock on her locker. </p><p>“I think you’re just imagining that.” Sof pulled out the first book from her locker, slamming it shut again. “Now we’re here way too early. I’m gonna go see if Danny or Deb are here.” </p><p>“Wait!” Bee stressed, “let me get my books out, can I come with you? Oliver and Grace aren’t gonna be here yet!” </p><p>“We came way too early,” Sof just sighed. “And you thought we were gonna be late!” </p><p>Well now she was rushing anyways.<br/>
She finished pulling out her textbooks and binders, grabbing her pencil case and her drink bottle and locking it all back up again, hurrying to keep up with her twin as she lead the way off to their hiding place under the bleachers. </p><p>She didn’t know much about many of them, she just knew there was a fair few. Once Sof had invited Danny over and she had quickly come to the conclusion she didn’t like him very much, so she hoped he wasn’t there. </p><p>“Jeez, how heavy is that stuff?” Sof asked. </p><p>“Wanna feel it?” She offered back, trying to get on her sister’s good side now that she was allowing her to tag along. </p><p>“Mm, sure,” she passed Bee her one book before letting her dump her collection into her arms. </p><p>She held out a hand to stop her drink bottle rolling off. “Just be careful!” </p><p>Sof took the quieter path away from all the early coming students, leading Bee to their hide out under the bleachers. They had to squeeze through a broken piece of wood, and only slits of light fell through from above, leaving little lines of warm, yellow light on the grass. </p><p>“Hey! Sofa and Bumblebee, morning!” That was Lex, Bee only knew her vaguely because she wasn’t an asshole all the time, and Sof always spoke about how cool her boots were (which Bee just confirmed for herself). </p><p>“You’re up early,” her partner chuckled. “Bring the sister along too?” </p><p>Bee gave an anxious nod to confirm that she was in fact here. “What’re you guys doing here so early?” She added, slightly standoffish, lashing out before these guys could pick on her like her sister always did.</p><p>“Because we totally love sticking around home,” Lex snorted, rolling her eyes at her partner. “We asked you first though, Sof.”</p><p>But what was funny was that Lex was looking at her, not her twin. Sof noticed this too it seemed, and quickly elbowed her sister which she knew meant ‘be quiet.’ </p><p>“I thought we were gonna be late so I made us leave early,” she answered, a slight hesitance to her voice that Bee didn’t quite recognise. She did however recognise the switching trick. It had been ages since they had played that game, but maybe it was the way they had swapped sweaters, and the fact they had swapped their books was probably confusing too. She wanted to speak up and clear up the confusion but she knew that would just result in another elbow from her twin, so she just frowned instead. </p><p>“Oh well, nice to meet you Bee, Ethan.” They raises a hand in a wave, but they were too content in their seat to get up. “Are you actually called Bee? Like Bumble Bee?” </p><p>“You can’t just ask people that Ethan,” Lex  rolled her head back in mock disappointment which was quickly given away by a laugh.</p><p>She liked to think perhaps her mother had been thinking about a honey bee. </p><p>“Yep, that’s the name,” Sof grinned. </p><p>What a crude impression, Bee cringed. </p><p>“Hah, jealous?” Lex laughed when she saw the face she was making. “Hell of a lot better than Sofa, right?” </p><p>Torn on how she should be acting right now, she just nodded, waiting for the bell to go so she could get her stuff back and bother her sister into returning her sweater. “The bells gonna go. I have to get to class,” she shook her head. “Come on, Bee,” she said through gritted teeth, her skin red.</p><p>“Aw, class?” Lex raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah because Miss Clarke is gonna fail me if I don’t start picking up my attendance,” it was a believable enough lie she guessed, knowing how often Sof tended to skip. “Now come on, Bee,” this time, she elbowed her sister. </p><p>“God yeah, she’s a bitch,” Ethan scoffed. </p><p>“Go girl, get that education!” Lex cheered a bit more enthusiastically, pumping her fists into the air. </p><p>Bee grabbed Sof by the arm to shove her back out from under the bleachers, and she had began laughing the second they were out of ear shot. </p><p>“Man what shitty friends! They couldn’t even tell the difference!” She started, already raring at the chance to make for of them for it later.</p><p>“They’re probably already stoned!” She grumbled. “Now give me back my stuff!” </p><p>Sof reluctantly passed her books back over. “We could play such a cool prank though!” She insisted. “I just want to see how long it’ll take them to notice!” </p><p>Bee shook her head. “No! What am I gonna tell my friends?” </p><p>“I’ll pretend to be you!” </p><p>Without a second of hesitance she bit back, “no! You’re gonna make my friends think I’m mean!” </p><p>“Ugh, it’ll only be one recess! It’ll be so funny!” She pleaded. </p><p>“For you,” she corrected. While Sof had drawn the short stick with naming, she was doing pretty good with everything else. She was a laissez-faire type girl, and Bee so wished she was that care free but she had thoughts buzzing around in her head twenty four seven! </p><p>“Well I mean, you’ve already convinced my friends I’m going to class, so if you please let me do this I’ll go to all my classes today, and if I’m hanging out with your friends it means I’m not smoking either and that’s what you want right?” </p><p>She let out a growl. She couldn’t deny that she wanted her sister to try and make an effort. And what was half an hour if she kept her mouth shut? “Will you really go to class?” </p><p>“Well the first two hours,” she gave a sly grin as her eyes darted to the side. “And I won’t smoke. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>She grimaced, biting down on her tongue and puffing out her cheeks. “You’re so lucky I love you.”<br/>
———————————————————</p><p>She really wished Sof had filled her in on her friend’s names, because there were more here than she knew about.<br/>
Lex and Ethan were leaning against the walls of the bleacher stand, she recognised Danny from his one house visit mostly because he was wearing the exact same clothes. </p><p>However there were two more girls on the ground besides him that she hadn’t seen before. One, with a yellow flannel was leaning into the shoulder of the girl beside her, who didn’t quite seem like the type to be here. Dressed up in a pink sweater and nestled between Ethan and the flannel girl, she was giving Bee a strange look. </p><p>“Hey,” she started off anxiously. If they already knew she wasn’t Sof she didn’t want to seem like she was pretending. </p><p>“Sofa,” Ethan grinned, patting Lex’s shoulder. </p><p>“How was learning, nerd?” Lex teased.</p><p>The girl in the pink sweater blinked, staring at Bee hard. The lights from above created a perfect slit across her eyes, framing her curious, green eyes</p><p>“Boring, gross, like, ew,” she stammered. “Psychology is whack.”</p><p>“Boo, lets stone Freud to death,” the flannel girl spoke up. </p><p>Bee quickly took up the empty spot besides Danny but kept her distance. He reeked of smoke, and Bee had to keep holding her breath. </p><p>They were all already high, Bee had realised. They were all contently quiet except for the odd joke or two being thrown around, maybe the pink sweater girl was just more of a paranoid type person when she was high - Bee would like to reiterate she didn’t know how getting high worked, but she knew people had some scary trips sometimes. Or maybe that was another drug all together. But this girl was just staring at her, only looking away when Bee risked catching her eye. </p><p>“You got a problem?” She spoke up eventually. She didn’t even know this girl, she hadn’t seen her around in the yard before. </p><p>It brought everything to a dead silence.<br/>
Flannel girl was staring daggers at her, Ethan had their jaw dropped. The silence was only broken from an ‘oooh’ from Danny.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I just thought you-“ sweater girl cut herself short. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t apologise so much Ali cat,” Ethan shook their head. “Sofa over here should be the one saying sorry.” </p><p>What unspoken rule had she just broken? “She was staring at me!” </p><p>“Don’t be so uptight,” flannel girl took sweater girl’s hand tighter. “You’re acting weird anyways. Is something happening at home again?” </p><p>“Yeah, take a drag man,” Danny passed over the blunt he was holding. “Relax. You don’t have to be so stressed out here.” </p><p>Bee’s eyes widened in horror. “I can’t today, I have a cold so I don’t want to like, do that.” She couldn’t even say it’s name. </p><p>“Hey, you know the rules,” Danny snorted. “The rules that do not apply to our queen apparently,” he added, receiving another round of glares from that kid’s defenders that he easily shook off. “You’re either in the smoke club, or you’re out.” He held it out to her again. </p><p>She stared at it, the orange light flicking at the end of the paper was letting off smoke that drifted up to the roofing, sneaking out through the stairs above. It smelt awful, almost like burning hair.</p><p>And Bee could only think of one in character thing to do - punching Danny as hard as she could. </p><p>The blunt fell from his hand and he didn’t have the sense in mind to pick it up again. But then everyone laughed, and it all fell back to normal. </p><p>Her skin was coated in a thick sweat at this rate, the ugly jumper was sticking to her skin and she dropped her head briefly to hold it in her hands, rubbing her eyes. “I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Ooh, very formal of you,” Danny chuckled. </p><p>Unfortunately for him she had just found out it was socially acceptable in this group to attack Danny, so when she stood up she swung a kick at his knee before hurrying out, their roaring laughter chasing her. </p><p>She only made it to the drinking taps, splashing water up on her face and breathing in the fresh air. She hated Sof’s friends! </p><p>If she hadn’t thought of something back there they would’ve been hounding her over it. And that pink sweater girl clearly seemed to know what was up. This was stupid, they were nearly eighteen! Why were they playing this dumb twin trick all of a sudden? Just for an opportunity to make fun of Danny? Well with that shitty moustache he did the job just fine himself. </p><p>“Sof?” </p><p>She let out a sharp gasp of surprise at the voice right behind her. She hasn’t heard the footsteps over the blood rushing to her ears. It was pink sweater girls, her hands tucked up her sleeves, rocking back and forth on her heels. Bee huffed, this girl was making too many problems for her. “Why’d you follow me! What’s your problem?” </p><p>“Uh, I’m super sorry if this is a weird question but what’s my name?” </p><p>Bee paused, honestly she wanted to vomit. What was she supposed to say? ‘I’m Sof’s sister and I’m tricking you?’ “What? Why? What’s your problem with me?” Ethan had called her Ali cat. “Alana?”</p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“Who are you!?” She fired back. “I’ve never seen you here before!” She felt backed into a corner here. </p><p>“You aren’t Sof though, I don’t get what’s going on and why everyone is acting like it’s normal, are you guys all playing a joke on me? Did you do something to your face while I was away?” She added the last part a little more hesitantly. “I get that I’m not really part of the group but this is kind of a little mean.” </p><p>Her chest was tight for a second longer before the heat uncomfortably started to melt away, leaving her guilty for getting so angry. “Oh, you aren’t part of this group?” </p><p>“Uh, only one week a month. I’m guessing you aren’t Sof then?” </p><p>“I’m her twin,” she explained, hoping it would settle things for both of them and make her seem less like an intruder. “And she kinda tricked me into replacing her to play a joke on Danny, I guess...” she trailed off, drawn to a halt by how creepy it sounded. Being twins didn’t excuse identity theft. “I’m sorry, it’s so bad!” </p><p>The girl let out a small laugh though. “That sounds like something your sister would do. I’m Alice. I’m just there for my girlfriend, I promise I don’t smoke.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” she finally let out a laugh of relief. “I really thought they were going to make me do it back there!” </p><p>She shook her head. “They’re just teasing. They do that a lot, it’s just kinda hard to tell when they’re joking! I thought they were so scary at first! Danny was always so rude, and Ethan and Lex used to scare me so much!”</p><p>“Well they scare me too!” She agreed. “Who’s the girl in the flannel though?” They would expect them back soon so she had to get her information now. </p><p>“That’s Deb, she’s not scary at all,” Alice promised. “Uh, well I guess she might be if you’re Sof or Danny.” </p><p>She slumped, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. “I’m not having a very fun time.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she apologised again. “What’s your real name?” </p><p>“Bee, like the animal,” she introduced herself as they shook hands. </p><p>Alice gave a bright smile. “Cute! That’s really nice!” </p><p>“Thanks, my mom hates bees. She named us while she was high.” </p><p>“Better than Sofa though, right?” She lowered her voice just in case her twin was somewhere nearby. “So where is she today? Is she sick?” She offered a concerned tone, but Bee didn’t think she really minded too much. </p><p>“Uh...” Bee didn’t actually know. Surely she was off doing something responsible right? Yeah, no, uh oh. She was probably up to something. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well probably up to no good!” Alice laughed just to help comfort her. “Come on, lets head back. I’m sure they’re all a little too uh, y’know, to recognise the difference now. You two are very similar!”</p><p>“Oh, I think it’s the sweater, it’s hers. I would never wear something like this,” she pulled at it, tugging at her collar. “I like your sweater though!” </p><p>“Thank you! My dad bought it for me,” Alice beamed as she squeezed back through the gap that lead to under the bleachers. </p><p>Little particles of dust were dancing around in the sparse lighting, and she held her breath again at the cloying scent.</p><p>“Oh nice, I don’t have a dad,” she was slipping into her sister’s role a bit more. It was easier now that Alice was on her side, maybe she would even help cover up her loose ends. She had to loosen up, she had to think like Sof thinks (which was not a lot) and act like Sof acts.</p><p>“Ah shit, thinking about that asshole again huh?” Lex asked as Bee settled back down by Danny. Did her twin talk about him a lot? She crossed her legs, tucking her shoulders in. “Take a hit, man.”</p><p>“She said she had a cold, she isn’t smoking today,” Alice reminded them all.</p><p>Ethan elbowed Alice teasingly. “Made up at the water fountain huh?” They turned to her, “that’s never stopped you before, man. You’re stressed out today, what’s stopping you all of a sudden?” </p><p>Deb gave her that same strange look Alice had been giving her earlier. “Your sister isn’t back to bullying you about it is she?”</p><p>Bee flushed, trying not to go bright red. “About the w- the weed?” </p><p>Alice shot her a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Yeah,” Danny exhaled, falling back down on the grass. “She can’t kick you off it if it’s for stress right? Can’t doctors prescribe you this shit too?”</p><p>“It’s kinda called for with all the shit going on at your place man,” Lex groaned. “She thinks we smoke this sit for the kicks? Your mother is a nightmare!” </p><p>“Cheers to that,” Deb raised an invisible glass, and everyone else copied her.</p><p>“Just tell her that fight with your mum last week pissed you off,” Ethan suggested. </p><p>“Well it did, right?” Deb nodded. “Kind of uncalled for to go off at you for falling behind in class when she never even graduated herself.”</p><p>“At least you’re trying,” Danny huffed, no hint of teasing in his voice for once. </p><p>“Yeah, is that why you went to class this morning? Want us to go team up and fight your sister?” Lex leant forward curiously, her eyes not quite focusing on anything in particular.</p><p>Alice cut that collective train of thought short with a deep breath in. “Woah, woah, that’s a little strong don’t you think? I mean, sometimes you guys do just smoke for fun right?” She sounded like she was grabbing at straws to protect Bee’s dignity, one hand was gripping at Deb’s knee like she had to ground herself.</p><p>“I mean we kinda do I guess,” Danny snorted. “Some of the time at least, it is pretty fun.” The tension in the air diffused as Danny gave a trailing laugh that took a bit too long to die off.</p><p>“Well there’s not much else fun to do around here,” Deb rested her head down on Alice’s shoulder, looking only a few seconds away from dropping down on the ground alongside Danny. “Just tell your sister to cut you some slack.” </p><p>She winded, laying down on her back in the grass too just to get the stares off her red face. “Mm. Duly noted. I’ll let her know.” </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>“You aren’t Bee,” Grace told her again. </p><p>“Why do you keep saying that? We know what you two look like,” Oliver added. “Why don’t you go back and hang out with your friends?” </p><p>“Because she’s helping me with a thing right now and it is such a rip off that I don’t get to steal my sister’s identity too!” She stomped her foot, neither Grace nor Oliver would let her sit down on the bench with them. </p><p>“What, you want us to treat you like Bee?” Grace raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah! That’s my point! Come on, just play along!” She pleaded, pushing Grace over to get a seat herself on the bench. </p><p>“Well, Bee. How’s that big extra credit assignment of yours coming along?” Oliver started, grimacing the whole time. He had put his lunch back into his lunchbox, not in the mood to have to put up with her shenanigans clearly.</p><p>“Great, probably. Because I’m a know-it-all suck up,” she shrugged. Easy question. Although she hadn’t heard anything about her twin’s assignment. “Language, right? Yeah I’m all about words and shit. Those little fucking-” she waved her hand to get the word to come to her, she had heard nothing about the topic except from Bee’s occasional rants. “Morphones.”</p><p>“It was a biology assignment,” Grace corrected. “And I think the word you’re looking for is morpheme.”</p><p>“And Bee doesn’t swear,” Oliver chimed in smugly. “Yeah, you know. The really important Biology assignment.”</p><p>“Uh, obviously,” she rolled her eyes, an anxious laugh escaping. “How could I forget that? I love biology. Duh.”</p><p>“Yeah, otherwise you wouldn’t have taken this on,” Grace hinted. </p><p>“Because you’re gonna need full marks for that scholarship considering you so strongly believe you are the only hope for your family at this rate,” Oliver glared. “While your mom and sister are off getting high at least you’ll be successful.” </p><p>“Wow. Okay. Harsh,” Sof put on an over exaggerated frown to cope with how much that actually stung. “Stop pretending I’m Bee now. That got boring quick. </p><p>“Come on, Grace,” Oliver stood up and she did too. “Let’s go get Bee back.” </p><p>“Ugh. You guys are narks!” Sof groaned. “Tell me more about this super secret credit assignment! A scholarship? Since when?” </p><p>“Well she probably hasn’t had time to tell you about it with all the work she has to do to clean up after you and your mother’s act.” Sof was quickly realising that Oliver was one of her more aggressive friends. Being mean wasn’t fun if you weren’t allowed to punch back. </p><p>“Clean up after what?” </p><p>“Well, Bee tells us all the time about how she has to make dinner or clean the house because you guys are too high to do it yourselves!” Oliver snapped, refusing to sit back down. “She’s always so upset with you!” </p><p>Sof flinched. Oliver was pretty tall, but that wasn’t the most threatening thing about him right now. </p><p>“Yeah, I get that Bee is pretending to be you and all but would you mind leaving us alone?” Grace requested, slightly quieter as she clutched her hands to her heart, fiddling with the buttons of her dress. “We’re trying to study and um, you’re making that a little bit difficult.” </p><p>“Yeah!” Oliver backer her up. “You need to be nicer to your sister. Isn’t that her jumper?” </p><p>Sof rolled up the sleeves, tucking her hands into her pockets and scrunching up the old tissues in her palms. “Yeah well- she let me wear it today.” </p><p>“By ‘let’ do you mean she didn’t wrestle it off you? Because that’s her favourite, I don’t think she’d give it up for you unless you were dying.” Oliver was less impressed now. </p><p>She took a step back. “I could do the cooking if I wanted, she doesn’t give anyone the chance for anyone else to do it,” she changed topics, holding her breath. She had dug herself into a hole. </p><p>“Well I don’t think it’s her fault that she doesn’t like waiting until midnight for dinner,” Grace spoke up to defend her friend. “Why don’t you go to the library or the gym or something? We actually want to get work done.” </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Bee didn’t say anything to Sof at the lockers at the end of recess, but Sof didn’t say anything to Bee. </p><p>Neither of them so much as glanced at one another as they rustled about at their lockers, Bee hurrying to sort her books, Sof hurrying to find something she could actually take notes on. </p><p>Even as they collected their bags at the end of the day neither of them said a word until they were out the gate. </p><p>“So you tricked Danny, right?” Sof’s voice cracked as she spoke. “He didn’t say a thing about it at lunch.” </p><p>Bee nodded. “Yeah, Sof. I think they bought it,” she gave a smile just to appease her before glancing back to the ground. </p><p>“Well, thanks for taking the time to do that,” she began awkwardly, not practiced in any form of communication but joking. She shrugged her shoulders up to get her bag to sit better on her shoulders. </p><p>“What did you do at recess? You weren’t pretending to be me, were you?” Bee’s laugh was forced and uncomfortable. </p><p>“No, but I did go see your friends and they’re kind of nerds,” she didn’t quite carry through with her words, like she was pulling her punches. </p><p>“Well you’ve got a handful of pretty cool friends, not all of them - definitely not Danny.” At least that made them both laugh. </p><p>“Yeah. Ugh. That man is a total clown, but I only say that because he’s my best friend,” she had to justify that. “But I’ll let you bag on him because you’re my best sister.”</p><p>“I’m you’re only sister.”</p><p>“Take it or leave it, bumblebee,” she shoved her playfully, keeping a hand around her arm so she didn’t fall off the sidewalk. “Uh hey, me and Danny and Deb and her girlfriend were going out for dinner tonight though, food court stuff, nothing fancy.” </p><p>“Oh, Alice?” She nodded, already familiar with her. “Have fun with that Sof.” </p><p>“No, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along? I know you said you had that test last period today right? You won’t have to do anything if we go out, I’ll pay.” </p><p>“That was yesterday, actually,” she bit her lip, clicking her tongue. </p><p>“Oh, shit. Sorry. How did it go? I didn’t ask. Do you think you did well?” She scrambled to apologise, yet to release Bee’s arm from her grasp and now she was holding it tighter. “I totally forgot. I was out with Deb and-“</p><p>“It’s all good,” she brushes her hand off, smoothing out her shirt now that she had taken off that awful hoodie. “Don’t worry too much about it, of course I did fine. And it’s not on you to remember my schedule, especially when, y’know you’ve got all your own stuff to think about. Don’t worry about it at all.” </p><p>“Uh. If you still want to come hang out with us tonight though, get out of the house for a bit maybe?” </p><p>She grinned, eyes resting on the sidewalk. “I appreciate the offer but I’ve got I’ve got this assignment for school that I kinda have to be getting done.” </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Sof swung her hands at her side. “I totally respect that, by the way. You’re a very hard worker so I won’t get in the way.” </p><p>“It’s an extra credit thing for bio,” she announced, pulling a loose lock of hair back behind her ear. </p><p>“That sounds really tricky. You must be studying super hard,” Sof attempted to praise her. “I’m super proud. Uh, I’ll bring you something back from the food court?” She balled up her fists, pressing her thumb nail into her skin.</p><p>Bee elbowed her this time, nowhere near as hard but with a grin just as bright as before. “Maybe I’ll join in next time? I don’t want them getting any hints about what happened today.”</p><p>Sof gulped. “Do you want me to stay home? Maybe we could get our own dinner together tonight? Or I could help with your assignment?” She offered, knowing she definitely didn’t have the brains for some sort of scholarship assignment. </p><p>Bee just shook her head just like she knew she would. “I’ve got it all under control, okay? Don’t panic. Go have fun and relax. Mom is gonna be so mad when she hears you skipped last period today, I’ll butter her up for you while you’re gone,” she winked. With each step her twin took she swung her shoulders so the little charms on her yellow backpack would chime. “Plus, I swore Alice to secrecy so you’ll get to be the one to spill to Danny.” </p><p>“Oh, she knows?” Sof almost tripped over the pavement, grabbing Bee’s shoulder for balance. “Well damn. She’s gonna tell Deb for sure, and then Alice will tell Ethan. And Ethan will tell Lex and by then Deb will have already told Danny because no one, and I mean no one holds back on the chance to bully that guy! Aw man!”</p><p>“Well all the more reason to go out tonight then right? You have to get to Danny before Deb does,” she spoke enthusiastically like she was narrating a race. “Hurry, Sof. Let’s get home quick so I can do the washing!” She grabbed her hand to yank her along, picking up the pace. </p><p>“Hey! Why are we running!” Once she was keeping pace Bee dropped her hand. </p><p>“Because the laundry cycle takes an hour and I need to find you something nice to wear!” She gave a small twitch back and forth of her head like that was obvious. </p><p>“Why are you helping me dress myself?” Sof snorted, perfectly capable of choosing her own outfit. </p><p>“Because who wears a denim vest over a grey sweater Sof? Just save up for a jersey jacket like the rest of us!” She jeered. “And besides, I need to find you something good to wear that isn’t mine this time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This felt a little rushed bc I have exams next week but I wanted to get a piece out before I vanish for a week or so</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>